reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Reich Naval Vessels
Currently, the Forth Reich of Yuri has a small naval force but packing heavy weapons for naval based combat and offshore support whenever required. Whilst under command of of their main commanders and under Yuri's main orders, Yuri's naval fleet consists of several ships, submarines and even a small patrol boat; currently the vessels are operated by the Forth Reich Naval Fleet that founded in 2021 during the course of the Kalini Crisis. Light Naval Vessels Yuri's naval fleet consists of three light vessels which can be utilised at a good and reasonable cost, there is one type of boat and a type of submarine being used by his naval forces, they are known to protect and escort bigger ships and even the Forth Reich's flagship. Python class Patrol Boat See: Python Patrol Boat Being basic but useful main marine vessels for keeping several seas under Reich control safe, Python patrol boats are equipped with a small 90mm Cannon. They are usually found being utilised in fours or sixes when spotted near Frigates or Battlecruisers for escort and defense, the vessels are cheap and assembled within hours after orders from admirals are given to ship builders in New Russia whilst being good for taking on other gun boats and even other amphibious units to cross the water. Typhoon class Attack Submarine See: Typhoon Attack Sub Hidden anti-sea units in the Forth Reich, they are hidden inside the ocean and known to enter points that the Python cannot go in. Typhoon Attack Subs are good in protecting precious cargo in ships and escorting combat vessels into a battle infested water, the Typhoon Submarine was going to have a counterpart which surfaces to attack enemy units with micro-missile launchers and machine guns whenever required, but failed in the past due to cost and time due to the Kalini Crisis still roaring, thus the Akula Missile Sub was introduced. Medium Naval Vessels Vastly powerful brothers of the Forth Reich naval fleets, these units are known to have better capabilities than the lighter counterparts, they are abit expensive and do take longer periods of time to laydown and construct, but in the end the wait is worth it for the naval forces as they serve as tier 2 naval forces. Akula class Missile Submarine See: Akula Missile Sub A successor project to the failed project to turn several Typhoon Attack Subs into multi-role submarines for dealing with enemy units on land and on the seas at the same time, first introduced into the Reich Naval Fleets in early 2022, the Akula is Yuri's answer to several problems whenever he wants to begin a landing operation. The submarine can also provide cover for ships and Typhoon attack subs if they are under attack, Akula Subs whilst being known for their advanced torpedoes and known to pack missiles, a pair of missile launcher turrets have been fitted onto the top of the submarines to provide cover when they surface to combat enemy forces on the land, the turrets are equipped on the sides of the submarine, near the front. Stalin class Frigate See: Stalin Naval Frigate Medium sized ships, equipped with a pair of heavy missile launchers on the front haul and heavy armoured to take on more hostile enemy vessels on the high-seas, the Stalin Frigate is one of Yuri's main hitters when it comes to sorting out those who invade New Russia and take on the Reich Naval Fleet. Named after Russia's legendary Josef Stalin, first instances of the Stalin Frigate were utilised by the Russian Federation to combat terrorism in various parts of Russia and take on pirates overseas when required, the ship is known to be equipped with sets of heavy missile launchers which is better known for dealing with other combat vessels on the high-seas. Heavy Naval Vessels Ultimate heavy hitters inside the entire naval fleet of the Forth Reich, these powerful ships have been known for the heaviest damage done to enemy forces and fast destruction of collumns and bases within the territories that Yuri's forces control, also these serve as the Tier 3 naval units in Yuri's Reich. Polar class Battlecruiser See: Polar Battlecruiser Big and proud, the Polar Battlecruiser is one of Yuri's heavy hitters in the Reich Naval Fleet, the ships are equipped with a set of Double Barreled Turrets which can bring pressure on enemy fortifications on shore whilst supporting their own allies. Polar Battlecruisers were first sighted in 2015 being used by the Russian Loyalists, later during the Kalini Crisis the Polars were later by the Russian Resistance; The Forth Reich taken several of these Battlecruisers into their naval stock to take enemies who oppose Yuri's main forces on the water, Reich coloured Polar Battlecruisers have been sighted in Kazakhstan engaging GLRF Gunboats and other amphibious vehicles. Dreadnought class ICBM Cruiser See: Dreadnought ICBM Cruiser Experimental but deadly and heavy armed ICBM Missile launcher ships based being operated by the Admirals and sailors of the in the Reich Naval Fleet, the Dreadnoughts are equipped with Tesla Missiles launched from its main launch bays onboard, known to disable and damage vehicles & buildings. The Dreadnought is one of Yuri's many ships which is equipped with ICBM Launchers, these ships are the only ones in service with the Reich Naval Fleet, known to pack Explosives or Tesla Reactive Warheads for dealing with enemy forces on the land, they are also good for taking on enemy vessels on the seas whilst they are under heavy protection by other ships operated by the naval fleet. Behind the Scenes * Several ships are named after people and various things from real-life, some of these naval units borrow names from the Red Alert series. :* Some like the Typhoon Attack Sub from Red Alert 2 for example. * Naval Vessels like the ones featured in this list will have a future possibility of being built in Skirmish missions later in development, currently the sea units are lore until further notice and will be commandable by players in the game. Category:Faction Related Category:Mod Lore